vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
N.E.O (Digimon NEXT)
|-|Humanoid= |-|As the Digital World itself= Summary The final antagonist of Digimon Next, he is an artificial Digital Being created by combining the DigiMemories of each species, becoming unfathomably powerful by the time he absorbs the Bird and Dark Digimemories, easily defeating the Arbitrators VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon and taking their Dragon and Beast DigiMemories respectively, allowing NEO to disassemble the old Digital World and create a new one that he merged with. Despite the heroes best efforts, they were ultimately defeated by him, but their drive to carve their future with their own hands along with their powerful displays of emotion move him, causing him to see that their Hope is more necessary than the despair he brings to the world. Thus he willingly dissolves the new universe along with himself to restore the old one. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-C Name: N.E.O Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless (referred to as "It") Age: Unknown, but no more than a year old Classification: Digital Lifeform born of the 8 DigiMemories, The Future Itself, Next Generation Digimon Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Obtained from Barbamon and the other Dark Area Digimon), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 10), Law Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation (Can plunge universes into non-existence and manipulate the nothingness), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly, Gained the properties of Yggdrasil who regenerated from All Delete in which erased not only him, but all of reality as well), Plant Manipulation, Can create digital barriers that prevent interactions between universes, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Precognition, Nigh Omniscience, Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7 and 8. Has gained all the properties of Barbamon and thus will return as long as malice exists in the heart of man), Resurrection, Can create perfect clones of beings throughout history to fight alongside him, Forcefield Creation, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Sealing, Telepathy, Acausality (Type 1), Space-Time Destruction and Creation, Information Manipulation and Power Nullification via Reformatting (N.E.O is able to reformat one's existence. He can do this to a point in which he can remove the special properties from the opponent in order to return them into a basic state of being. Essentially removing special characteristics from the targets), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Can also send opponents to his own universe or into other pocket dimensions), Power Mimicry (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Greed in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Morality Manipulation, Ingenious intelligence, Mind Control, Nigh-Omniscience. Attack Potency: At least High Complex Multiverse level (A being superior to the likes of Yggdrasil. Effortlessly curbstomped both Arbitrators and took their DigiMemories even when restricted to 1/8th of his full power) Speed: Immeasurable (Surpassed time and space. Disassembled the entire universe and created a new one within moments), Omnipresent within his own Universe Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Complex Multiversal Durability: At least High Complex Multiverse level (Even when limited to 1/8th of his power, VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon were only capable of making him flinch) Stamina: Virtually limitless (Easily created and destroyed the universe he created and casually repelled the attacks of VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon) Range: High Complex Multiversal (created his own universe and quickly disassembled it at will) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: NEO is an immensely powerful individual that despite its young age, easily harnessing and controlling space-time upon reaching completion and can manipulate the code that makes up the very fiber of Digimon and the Digital World. By becoming the Digital World he became nigh-omniscient, as he knows exactly where and what is happening at any given time due to being space-time itself, but he can still be caught by surprise as he can't see into the future. Weaknesses: Slightly arrogant and doesn't understand the concepts of human willpower and emotion, but can be moved by strong displays of them Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Judgment: Reduces anything composed of data into 1s and 0s, the very core and fiber of Digimon, equivalent to the atoms of a flesh and blood organism. * Zero Genesis: NEO splits space and time, allowing him to bend both to his will. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Psychics Category:Space Users Category:Monsters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Void Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Information Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:BFR Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings